Gifts and Sacrifices: Book 1: Part 2
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: Missy makes her impact as the battle and enemy start to establish themselves
1. Loyalty Breeds Bravery

Gifts and Sacrifices

Enter Alina

Part Two: Red on White

Chapter One: Loyalty Breeds Bravery

Sunni and Buddi stood on the bridge of Ursalia, alone. It was early morning. The Glens would have to leave soon. But Buddi and Sunni wanted some time together first. The two sat down by the edge, letting their feet dangle over. Sunni still looked tired but Buddi didn't. He hadn't told anyone but after Missy showed up, he hadn't gone back to sleep. Just laid in the dark, thinking.

"Buddi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are…are you afraid?"

"Yes."

"I thought you Barbics weren't afraid of anything."

"We fear. Just don't admit it."

Sunni smiled and leaned against Buddi. She noted the circles under his eyes.

"Tired?'

"No."

"You look tired."

"You sound like Ursa."

Sunni laughed. "No, but you just aren't as energetic as you usually are."

"Who is before the sun's awake?"

"Good point. But…you're usually playing your flute."

Buddi growled. "I know. I lost it last night after we got caught."

Sunni looked down. "I'm sorry, Buddi. Really. But you looked so curious and I thought it might-"

"Nah, it's all right."

"Really?"

"Sure. Ursa forgets that when she takes my music away I have to find something else to do. And that usually involves bugging her."

Sunni laughed. "I'm the same way with Gruffi. They don't keep me grounded for long."

Buddi smiled at her. "Guess we both know our way with adults, huh?"

Sunni nodded. She felt Buddi squeeze her shoulder, comfortingly. Buddi must have been terrified; she'd seen him panic the night before. But that was what made Barbics different. They seemed endless in strength. Sunni smiled to herself. But even now, terrified himself and fighting tears, Buddi had strength he could spare.

"What time are you guys leaving?"

Sunni snapped out of her thoughts and said,

"Oh, Gruffi said right after we eat."

"Oh," His face fell. "I was hoping we could have some fun."

Sunni sighed. "It stinks that you live so far away. Calla's a good friend but…when I'm with you I feel like you really understand me."

Buddi stared at her. She was leaning against him, breathing slowly. Her eyes were half closed. He found he missed her already and she hadn't even left. He felt like…oh, what was wrong with him? He had missed her lately and now she was still here and he was already starting to miss her.

"So, Sunni? Will I see you again?"

She sighed, "Don't know. Gruffi was pretty mad that I left my boots behind. He said that I could have frozen my feet. Doesn't he know that I know that?"

Buddi laughed. "Probably. He just likes reminding you."

Sunni rolled her eyes. "Well, they said I can't come here without one of them anymore. And…they don't like to make a trip like that."

Buddi groaned. "And I don't think I can go to your place alone either."

The two said as one, "Adults."

"What about them?"

Sunni had leaned against Buddi's back as they spoke and at hearing those two voices the two were startled and collapsed to the ground, flat on their backs. As they got up they heard chuckling, one male and one female. They turned and Ursa and Gruffi helped them up.

Buddi looked directly at Ursa. "How long have you two been listening?"

She smiled. "Long enough."

Buddi crossed his arms and for a brief minute Ursa truly saw his Barbic heritage, in those bright eyes of his. She looked at him with smirk for a moment before mimicking his moves. He seemed surprised a moment, then said, "Oh very funny. Ha ha."

The two turned to Gruffi and Sunni. Gruffi was trying to tell her something but she did something that she normally would not do. But for some reason, being with these Barbics made her more daring. She normally would not have done that little adventure last night either but Buddi made her wild side come out.

She plugged her ears and said what Buddi always had said when he was younger when Ursa came to get him for bed,

"I can't h--ea--r you."

The, she swiftly ran and darted behind Buddi.

She hide behind him and then slipped her arms under his and made an x across his chest saying,

"No! Mercy. I am protected."

Buddi looked at her. Gruffi chuckled. "I'm not afraid of you or Buddi, Sunni Gummi."

Buddi smiled. "But if need be I've got Ursa."

With that, he ran and darted with Sunni behind Ursa.

Ursa laughed. And pulled Buddi and Sunni out from behind her. Gruffi was obviously getting frustrated. He had been frustrated when he had to come out here in the first place. Now this wild Sunni was beginning to bug him. But he was interrupted by light. 

Buddi noted and grabbed Sunni's hand, tugging her back into the city before Ursa or Gruffi could say a thing.

Ursa turned to Gruffi with a grin, "I've said it before Glen, we Barbics seem to rub off on you."

Gruffi rolled his eyes. "We don't need it. We live fine the way we are thank you. If anyone needs lessons or rubbing off, it's us on you."

Ursa's eyes flashed. "Believe as you will, Glen Gummi. But Gruffi there are about twenty of us and only seven of you."

Gruffi growled. "Because we planned. Some of us escaped to make our generation live on!"

Ursa rolled her eyes critically,

"We stuck together for a reason Gruffi." At that moment, Gruffi's contempt seemed to fade as Ursa truly seemed like she had a reason, truly seemed like she'd planned and cared, "We Barbics are a unit, Gruffi. Together we stand…divided we fall. We held humans back together and will continue to do so."

The two suddenly heard yelling, two different voices about Missy. One was definitely Cubbi and one was a Barbic's voice, one Gruffi faintly knew. He looked to Ursa. Ursa sighed,

"Ryo. That Barbic has a temper. But he can't control it very well."

Gruffi almost said something but decided against it. He and Ursa listened a minute.

Ryo obviously was Barbic and said if anyone had any Barbic blood in them they were Barbic. Cubbi would argue that they should let her choose. Ursa and Gruffi looked at each other. They rolled their eyes but just went in. They'd eat soon and that would temporarily destroy any conflicts.

* * *

"Where're you taking me, Buddi?"

"You'll see," was the boy's answer.

Sunni looked down and immediately regretted it. Buddi had taken her through the city and to one of the smaller mountains surrounding it.He was not as good a climber as Ursa or Gritty but he was much better than she was. Her feet hurt but he seemed to be having no trouble. And why should he? His feet were heavily calloused from his lifestyle. He usually went barefoot. 

This mountain did not have much ice or snow so they didn't need boots. Buddi pulled ahead of Sunni. The light was growing. He'd have to be quick. It took a good ten minutes to get down, although less time to get up. And Ursa'd be looking for him to eat soon.

Buddi pulled himself up onto an edge and then offered his friend his hand. Sunni took it and clutched tightly. Buddi pulled her up. She stopped a minute and then asked,

"Now what is it, Buddi?"

Buddi smiled and turned her face to gaze outward.

The sunrise spread like a blanket over the city of Ursalia. Sunni's jaw dropped. She'd seen sunsets but had never seen a sunrise. And she'd never seen such a beautiful sight. The light was smooth and golden like melted gold. She stared, her eyes wide and shining.

"Wow."

Buddi laughed. "I wish I could have shown you a sunrise from Barbic Woods."

Sunni looked at him. "You miss it don't you?"

He nodded but wiped the sadness from his face swiftly. The two sat and just looked. Buddi had been raised to appreciate life. And this kind of scene always made him glad. He'd use it as influence for his songs. He was thinking now of new music, even if he couldn't play it.

"Buddi! Sunni!"

The voice was faint, but they could hear it. Ursa again.

Buddi turned to Sunni. "Let's go."

She nodded and the two cubs headed down, Buddi ahead. Sunni leapt down and Buddi caught her under her armpits. She smiled at him. "Thanks."

He nodded and he was always ahead, to help her. Sunni jumped down once and nearly knocked him off, landing in his arms. But that wasn't what bugged them. When Buddi helped her to her feet when their eyes met. In that small moment, Sunni felt her face flush and her hands clam. She dismissed it as a reaction to being so physically close to her best friend.

Buddi felt something else. Wonder…he didn't know what this was. But lately, whenever he saw Sunni even if it was in the early hours of the morning, she always looked great. Even with her hair a mess and her clothing all confused. Even now with circles under her own eyes, there was something…. pretty about her. He didn't know what it was.

Buddi dismissed it. He was scared and she was his best friend. He was supposed to think highly of her!

The two cubs got to the ground and then ran out into the city. Directly into Ursa and Gritty.

Gritty and Ursa stayed on their feet but the cubs fell backward. Ursa and Gritty helped them up. Ursa asked,

"Where were you?"

"I-" Buddi started to say out but Sunni said,

"On the mountains. The little ones. Buddi wanted to show me the sunrise. He said that…" she paused as if unsure whether to add the second part. "The sunrises in Barbic Woods were something he wished he could show me."

Ursa nodded.

Gritty added as they walked towards the dining room. "The trees were huge. You could climb to the top of the smallest and see for miles. Buddi always went as high as he could get before we yelled at him."

Buddi blushed, faintly. Sunni suddenly turned to Buddi and said,

"Buddi? Why don't you ever tell me about Barbic Woods?"

For some reason Ursa and Gritty turned to hear the cub's answer. He kept his gaze ahead, would not look at her but said,

"It still hurts."

"Oh…. sorry."

Buddi shook his head. "It's alright."

Ursa and Gritty decided a quick change of subject was needed.

"You two up for a big breakfast? Hungry Sunni?"

Sunni and Buddi said as one, 

"We're always hungry."

"Great, then Grubbi didn't waste his time."

The four walked into the dinning room. Gritty and Ursa did not notice how Buddi and Sunni clutched one another's hands so desperately.

* * *

The two cubs walked out of the dining room together. Sunni and Buddi had eaten a lot, but it was worth it. Grubbi's food was always good and this time Ursa hadn't been exaggerating. There was a ton of it. Grubbi seemed pleased that they had a better appetite than they'd had last night.

But Grubbi had out done himself this time.

Plankins, sweet bread, fresh made juice and freshly gathered milk. Fruit…some of the rare ones that they'd grown in the woods. And loads of fresh cooked meat, drenched in juice. Sunni had made a pig of herself but so had everyone else. Now the cubs were walking around for a while. The Glens would leave soon.

"Will I see you soon, Buddi?"

The Barbic child smiled at her and nodded. "Sure,"

Sunni looked over. The Glen Gummies had started to gather at the gate. She looked at her best friend. He smiled again although it was forced. She hugged him tightly and then slowly parted and walked towards the others. She called to him,

"I guess I'll see you around."

Buddi nodded. She ran over to Grammi and Gruffi. The two adults ushered her to Zummi and then Grammi called as Buddi was leaving,

"Buddi?"

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Could you see if you could find Cubbi for us?"

He nodded and called, "Sure."

Buddi guessed that the cub was in the courtyard somewhere. He was getting ready to start looking when a voice shouted,

"Ryo! You believe what you want but you won't sway em, even if you are a Barbic!"

Buddi winced. He knew Ryo's temper. The older Barbic had even struck out at him once but it had just been his bare hand. It still hurt but not too badly. But Barbics DID NOT strike at each other. That was one thing Ursa was very strict on. She did not care what the circumstances were. The Barbics fought only when training. If need be a Barbic would be restrained but striking at one another was unheard of.

But for some reason, Buddi ran off to try and stay Ryo's temper.

* * *

"So, you really think we should up his training hours?"

Gritty smiled at his younger friend and leader.

"You heard Missy, Ursa. If that's true then shouldn't we ALL be prepared for the worst?"

Ursa nodded. "But Buddi hates the two hours he has to train as it is."

Gritty looked at her. "That boy is impossible."

Ursa smiled at him, "Oh he can fight. I've seen him. He has potential. But he doesn't like it."

Gritty sighed, "So we've got ourselves another 'reserved' one?"

Ursa grinned and nodded. Gritty rolled his eyes but laughed. It was hard to stay mad at Buddi. Even if he wasn't like the others. Buddi was an expert at getting out of trouble. Even in Barbic Woods. But there were some instances where he was in trouble, plain and simple.

The two finished walking down the stairs and emerged into the main hall of Ursalia. They were headed outside to bid the Glens goodbye when they heard a cub's voice, Cubbi's shout.

"Ryo! Don't!"

That simple name in the same sentence as 'don't' always meant trouble. The two adults ran outside, hoping to catch the fiery tempered Barbic before he hurt someone.

* * *

Buddi heard the same thing. He felt his heart skip a beat. Ryo had made him say the same thing when he'd struck at him. But as Buddi rounded a corner, he saw something else. In a fit of anger, the Barbic drew his whip, thick as leather. Buddi ran, unsure of what he'd do but knowing he'd have to do something. 

Buddi saw the Barbic flick his wrist…

The whip flew…

Buddi leapt in front, took the whip on his arm.

Cubbi looked up, fearfully. Buddi had leapt in front of him. That had been the crack…Ryo's whip had been taken on Buddi's arm in Cubbi's stead. Cubbi saw the regret on Ryo's face and the pain in Buddi's eyes. But Buddi said nothing but,

"Watch it."

"I agree. Watch that temper, Ryo Barbic."

The two cubs and adult turned. Ursa and Gritty were standing by the doorway that led out into the courtyard. Ryo and Ursa met eyes. Her eyes were angry. His returned the gesture but Ursa's glare was something only Buddi knew how to soften and sometimes even he couldn't do it.

Ursa merely said, "You'd like to take guard duty for the next three nights?"

It was a suggestion; it was an order. 

The Barbic nodded and jerked his whip from Buddi's arm. Red welts were left behind. Buddi rubbed them with his other hand. Cubbi tugged on the cub's shirt. Buddi turned and Cubbi sighed.

"Thanks Buddi."

Buddi nodded and Cubbi took off to find the others. Buddi watched the child run and then turned as a hand put itself onto his shoulder. Looking up, Buddi saw Gritty and Ursa looking down at him. Ursa gingerly took his arm in hers and pried his fingers off. The welts were large and already a deep red.

"Ouch," Buddi protested as Ursa moved his arm around, to get a better look. Ursa smiled. 

"Well, he did you a number, I'll give him that."

Gritty smiled at Buddi. "Quite the noble deed, Buddi."

Buddi shrugged, "Cubbi's my friend. What was I supposed to do?"

Ursa shrugged. "Very noble Buddi but I'm betting your arms are saying, -"

"Buddi, you idiot."

Ursa laughed. "Exactly my thoughts. I'm proud of you though."

"Yeah, great. I'd swap the pride for something to numb the pain."

Ursa thumbed his nose.

"That can be arranged."

* * *

"Ow,"

Gritty rubbed some cream onto the cub's welts as Ursa walked back in. She took the boy's arm and wrapped it gently in cloth. Tying it, she told Buddi,

"That'll do it. But before you go to sleep, I'll have to reapply the cream and rewrap it."

Buddi nodded. "Okay. What WAS that stuff?"

Gritty replied as he got up, "Vilan. A mixture of herbs. We use it for burns too. Mostly from the Night of Burning Stars."

Buddi nodded. On that night, the Barbics would draw flammable gas from the earth and spread designs in the air. Then, one Barbic would shoot a lighted arrow into it to ignite it. The designs would burn until the gas was extinguished. From about a week to perhaps two. It was a time of fun but the gas had to be spread carefully. It formed a mist like foam but it was also very solid. They combined it with some other herb. Otherwise, it could spread for miles. Despite the precautions, one or two Barbics were usually burnt.

For some reason as Buddi rose, he got the feeling that he would need the kind of loyalty he'd demonstrated soon. 

In times of crisis, the only thing they could count on was each other.

* * *

Missy Gummi let out a yelp and sat straight up. Her heart was pounding…that vision.

Slowly, she whispered,

"Celina's gathering strength. She's the cobra waiting to strike. We're the mice."


	2. Twin Paintbrushes

Chapter Two: Twin Paintbrushes

Missy opened her eyes slowly. She didn't feel like she had slept at all, let alone well. She looked around her room. The Glens were kind to her but she truly did not feel comfortable. She had not felt very comfortable with the Barbics either. She had never really questioned her heritage before but now she felt out of place.

The girl threw her covers off and stretched. Getting up, she pulled her covers back into place. They were white and satin, like her fur shade. And above the bed were drapes of white. She went to the adjourning bathroom and gave herself a swift washing. Throwing on her blue tunic, she twisted her hair up into a high ponytail. Tying it with her trademark blue bow, she darted back into her room.

Grabbing her silver sandals from by her bed, she strapped them on and then headed out. The hallways were odd to her, confining almost. She had always been slightly claustrophobic. But she winced inwardly. She could hear the argument even before she got to the main hall.

* * *

"And not only was going to Ursalia, reckless, irresponsible and dangerous but leaving your boots behind was real smart too."

Sunni said nothing to Gruffi's shouts. She was very calm, and had no regrets. Gruffi could tell and that just made him angrier. He was one that thrived on being able to have control. But Sunni was refusing to be controlled. She just said,

"It's done, Gruffi. Why dwell on it?"

He growled and then started to say something else but a delicate and shy voice interrupted him,

"She went to her best friend for a reason Gruffi. That's done and so why don't we dwell on the present?"

The group turned and saw Missy as she entered the room. Gusto hadn't gone with the group to Ursalia as he'd been searching when they left. Then having returned, he'd found them gone and just waited for them to come back.

So he had not met Missy.

The girl saw this new Gummi and immediately started to back away, her shyness taking her over.

"Come on in, Missy." Zummi said gesturing her in. The girl crept deeper into the shadows. Gusto looked baffled. Sunni got up and said,

"She's shy, Gusto."

Then, the yellow furred girl ran into the hall and slowly brought her into the light. Gusto leapt up. She was a living painting!

Those bright blue eyes screamed for a portrait close up. Those slender hands demanded a pose like Sunni had done, with the hair flowing through them. And her hair, so beautiful and it would be even more beautiful if it was left flowing. He started to her but she darted away.

"Aw, my dear! I feel an artistic urge comin' on."

"Great," Gruffi slumped to the chair and put his elbows on the table. He looked out of the corner of his eye. Missy was moving from Gusto like he had an epidemic. Sunni meanwhile was fuming. Gusto never stopped work on a painting until it was finished. He hadn't finished hers yet.

"I…I…I…" Missy stammered. Finally Grammi intervened.

"Enough Gusto! Can't you tell the girl is shy?"

"It..it's okay." She said softly although her cheeks were burning. Gusto grabbed her hands.

"How about doin' some posing for me girl?"

"I…" she beamed. She felt like she truly was one with this Gummi. "Sure!"

"Great, let's go!"

He tugged her out of the room. Sunni stared after them, biting down tears. Finally, she ran from the room, calling to Gruffi and the others,

"I'm going to Dunywn!"

* * *

"Thanks again for the help, Cavin."

Cavin gave Calla a smile. "It's no problem calla."

The Princess gave him another smile as the page threw some more wood into the fireplace. The snow always called for a brief break for both the knights and pages and Calla had asked Calla to help her today. She secretly felt an attraction to the boy but did not know how to reveal it.

Cavin meanwhile was just as glad to share the company. She was like light in a tunnel to him. But he was a lowly page while she was the Princess of the kingdom. Also, unless something happened to King Gregor in the next few years, she would claim her throne in four years as Queen Calla. A page or even a knight with a queen was rare if not impossible.

"It's nice to have a fire on days like this."

She had recently had a fireplace added and now she and Cavin were enjoying the heat. But then they heard a creak and turned. The door in the wall opened and the two stared. Sunni appeared in the entrance, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"Calla!"

The female Gummi ran to her friend and buried her face into her dress' skirt. Calla was shocked but started to rub Sunni's hair.

"Sunni? What's wrong?"

The girl made no reply. She sobbed a few more minutes before she managed to gather her emotions together. Looking up, both calla and Cavin where staring at her with concern. She swallowed, wiped the stains from her cheeks and said softly,

"Well, it's Gusto."

"What about him, Sunni?" Cavin handed her a mug of hot tea, which he had brought for himself. She drank and was amazed that despite that it made no sense, the hot liquid did make her calm down a bit. She swallowed and said softly,

"Well, see, I kept getting visions so he said he'd paint me. But it was a con! He never wanted to, just wanted me to calm down! And now that this new girl, this Missy is coming in and he's drooling over her like she's the next goddess."

"What new girl?"

"What visions?"

Sunni sighed and began to tell them everything that had happened up to the present.

* * *

"Wow, you did all these Gusto?"

"Sure did, Missy." The sea blue Gummi looked at the white furred one. He was showing her his paintings and she seemed interested. In fact, after he'd finished the portrait she'd asked to see more when she saw how he'd drawn her. He'd been glad to consent.

Now as they wander along, Missy truly felt like she fit. This Gummi was her kindred spirit. They were alike. She loved to draw but did not feel she was very good. But she always carried her sketchbook. She never knew when inspiration would hit.

"What's this, girl?" Missy tried to protest as Gusto pulled her sketchbook from her and opened it. She felt her face go solid red. But Gusto didn't criticize. He praised.

"Girl, this is good!"

"It…it is?"

"Yes, where did you learn to draw like this?"

"I…I taught myself. After my parents died, it was really the only way to put my feelings down."

Gusto stared at the paintings. There was one of a girl sitting on the crescent moon…a female Gummi. She was leaning back, her hair spilling down until it melted into the body of the crescent.

The other was of an older woman…Gummi. She was white, like Missy. Her eyes were green and her face fuzzy like Glen Gummies. He guessed this was Missy's mother. He knew at second glance that it was because he could see areas where tears had smeared the ink.

The final picture was of a male Gummi. He was tall. With bright blue eyes and brown fur, he was definitely Barbic. He had the muscles and the fur was smooth and even…like Ursa and Gritty's. Gusto had only met them briefly but he had noticed that difference. This must have been her father; the tearstains were here too.

Gusto handed it back to her. She smiled faintly. 

"That's good girl. You should do portraits."

She flushed. "Thanks."

The two keep walking and found a likeness in each other.

* * *

"Wow, Sunni." Calla stroked her hair. "Rough time?"

The girl nodded and then got up.

"I should go. Thanks for listening. I shouldn't have dumped all this on you two."

Cavin shook his head, "You're our friend Sunni. And we'll help anyway we can, alright?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." She went back into the tunnel and crept through the halls until she got home. She spied Missy and Gusto together. Then, in an urge of jealousy, she pushed her way through them.

"Well, hey Sunners."

Sunni made no reply just went to her room and closed the door. Missy took Gusto's hand and said,

"She's jealous."

Gusto nodded. Of course that portrait! He had to apologize to her. He ran to her door but found it locked.

"Sunners? I know you're hurt and sad but I-"

"NO!" she screamed back. "You DON'T understand me! None of you do! Buddi does! He always listens! That's who I want! I want my best friend! I want Buddi!"


	3. Preparation

Chapter Three: Preparation

Buddi woke up the next morning with pain shooting through his left arm. Ryo's handiwork. He knew the Barbic had not meant to hurt anyone but the Barbic's temper always did it for him. Buddi looked down at his wrapped arm and rubbed it gently. Then a voice said,

"I told you to stop rubbing it."

Buddi turned. Ursa walked in and took the bandages off his arm. The welts were still there as they would be for several weeks. Ursa dipped her fingers into a cream and wiped it onto the welts, trying not to push too hard. She'd felt welts herself. They hurt. 

"Ow," Buddi winced, as Ursa pressed on them a little too hard. Ursa rewrapped his arm and then got up. She had dressed but Buddi hadn't. But before she left, she said,

"Buddi?"

"Yeah?"

She reached into her sack and removed his flute. She handed it back to him. Buddi stared at her.

"Good deeds make up for bad ones." She explained. "You may have disobeyed me but you acted as true Barbic yesterday, taking pain for another. You've won your flute back." She smirked. "Besides, I think that pain is punishment enough for that weapon room deal."

Buddi beamed. "Cool. Thanks."

Ursa smiled. "You can thank yourself Buddi. But you're welcome."

She started to the door but said,

"Oh and Buddi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be getting you for training in about an hour and a half. When the sun's about in the center of the sky."

"Why do you always tell where the sun's gonna be?"

"Because you're always outside."

Buddi shrugged. "All right. But why early today?"

Ursa looked at him. "Does it matter?"

"No, but I'm just curious."

Ursa gave him a gentle smile. "The danger demands attention. I want you ready."

He nodded his understanding and waited for her to leave before getting dressed.

He was determined to have some fun in the short time he had.

* * *

Buddi was lost in music. It felt good. He'd been without it for almost a day but he'd felt naked without it. He'd been out for about an hour. He'd slept in. He'd asked Grubbi about it and he'd said that the cream that Ursa and Gritty first used was only used right after the welts were formed because they made you sleepy. 

Buddi didn't think of that now. He started to switch to another song when someone tapped his shoulder. He took his flute out of his mouth and turned. Ursa gestured upward. Buddi looked. The sun was almost directly overhead. He sighed and put his flute away.

Ursa smiled. She led him over to the training area where they'd set up the frame when he took the Test of Bearhood. Another frame was there, the Barbics used it to develop their sense of balance. Ursa gave him a boost up onto the top and then leapt up herself.She reached into the compartments on the side and tossed him a staff, like a spear minus the spearhead.

"You got a break the last few days Buddi." She told him. "I want to get your reflexes back and then we'll break for lunch. Then, I want to see how you do hand to hand. Then…" she said with chuckle at his depressed face. "Then, you can go."

Buddi nodded. Ursa suddenly struck out at him with her staff but he blocked her blow and counterattacked. But Ursa easily blocked it. Buddi watched her staff with one eye and kept his other locked on her face. Ursa taught him how to look like he was just watching her but really watch two things at once.

Ursa struck out at him again, three different blows at once. Buddi blocked all three although he had difficulty on the last one. Ursa took note and struck out again, blows similar to the ones she just delivered. Buddi knew he couldn't block the last one so he ducked. The momentum of the blow made Ursa a little swaying in her stance. Buddi planted his staff on her shoulder and used her to propel himself to the other side. Then, he swung at her and knocked her onto her back. But Ursa had learned more than he, as she was older. 

With a quick swipe of her staff, she knocked his feet out from under him and another nudge sent him spiraling off onto the ground.

Buddi sat up slowly, rubbing his head and then the backs of his knees. Ursa leapt down beside him. 

"Good job, Buddi."

Buddi gave her a glare that was all Barbic. 

"Oh sure. Rub it in."

Ursa laughed again and pulled him up. "I meant it Buddi. You used my own body against me."

Buddi shrugged and handed Ursa the staff. "Guess."

She walked ahead and he ran to catch up with her. She looked at him, her eyes showing pride and yet confusion. He knew that she didn't understand him. She liked to train and spar but she couldn't understand why he didn't. Ursa had told him when she was his age; you practically had to pry her away from the training with a sword.

"Well," Buddi said slowly. "I guess with this new danger, I should know how to fight, huh?"

Ursa smiled at him. "I know you don't like it Buddi. But you'll need it." She paused and said, "Still in one piece?"

He nodded and told her, "Sure, the ground broke my fall…. among other things,"

He rubbed the new bruise on the back of his knees as they walked in for a brief break.

* * *

"I realize that this is a long shot but could you slow down…just a tad?"

Ursa helped the child back up. She'd let him take about an hour break but now they were doing some hand to hand. As of the moment, Buddi was losing horribly. She had given him a dull spear so that they wouldn't hurt each other but she was too fast.

"Sorry Buddi but no." she met his eyes. "Are you gonna ask an enemy to slow down because they're going too fast?"

Buddi shook his head, "No."

She nodded, "I didn't think so. Your problem is you think too much. You can't think, react!"

At the word, 'react' she swung at him but he ducked. But Ursa used this moment when he had no guard up to deliver a swift blow to his temple, knocking him onto his side. She sighed. 

"See?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know I think too much."

Ursa knelt to his level and said, "There's a time to think and a time to fight, Buddi. You think before a battle and after. A battle is where you fight. Comprehend?"

"I do but my body still waits for me to think."

"Train it otherwise."

"I'm trying."

Ursa smiled and pulled him up. "Well, just keep trying. I'm patient."

Ursa swung out again at him. He blocked but she was so fast! He couldn't counterattack, just block. They kept this up a few more minutes; with each blow Ursa pushed him closer to the edge. Finally, when he was about a foot or so from the edge she swung again but he missed the block and she jabbed his left eye with the end. Luckily, it wasn't the speared end but she was still shocked at what she did.

Buddi felt the pain, like fire in his eye. The movement was instinct. He jerked his armed hand and slapped the spear from Ursa's hand and onto the ground, and then he sank in his stance, clutching his eye. Ursa pulled him up and helped him down off the frame.

"See what I mean?" Ursa countered as she pulled the spear from his hand and picked up her own. She put them in the compartment near the frame. "You didn't think doing that, did you?"

"No, it was automatic. It hurts."

Ursa led him inside and pulled some ice from their icebox. She pulled her handkerchief from her pouch and wrapped it around the ice before pressing it against Buddi's eye. 

"Hold it there so it won't swell."

"Check," he said as walked over to the sink and washed the dirt and sweat off her hands. Then, she smiled.

"You did good today, Buddi," she said as she came over and took his hands away. "Sorry about that though. Didn't mean for the blow to actually connect."

"It's okay-ow!" He swatted her hands away as she tried to get his eyes open to get a better look. She'd given him ice to dull the pain but now she needed a better look to see if she could give him some cream to put on it. He tried to draw away but she just held his head still.

"Oh, hold still, you little imp," she chuckled and looked closer. Buddi tried to close his eye but Ursa held it open. She looked a minute more before letting go and pushing the ice back onto his eye.

"I think the ice should do it."

"Great, now I have two patches on my face, one on each eye."

Ursa merely smiled. "Aw, it'll fade in a day or so."

Buddi looked at her hopefully. "So can I go now?"

She nodded. "Just hold that on for at least an hour."

Buddi nodded and ran out of the kitchen. Ursa sat down and sighed. That act of Buddi's had been instinct. If he came up against this Celina…after that vision that he told them about, it made her heart freeze to think of what she could do to him. But what scared her more was that unlike some villains, she knew that this enemy would have no mercy in her heart.


	4. Sixth Sense

Chapter Four: Sixth Sense

"Sunners? Please?"

Sunni gave Gusto a glare but walked past him without saying a word. He tried to call after her but she closed her ears to his voice. He started after her but then something perched don his head.

"Acch, don't bother Gusto. Females are strange."

"Hey Artie."

"There you are Gusto," a voice called. The sea blue Gummi turned and was met by Zummi.

"Hey Zummers!" the Gummi called to the elder magician. Zummi pulled his hand and started to lead him away,

"Grammi needs heeds some nelp…uh, needs some help. She and the others went to Dunywn to help Calla and Cavin."

"I'm on it, Zummers. Comin'?"

"Yes, only Sunni and Missy are staying behind."

"They get along?"

"Yes, Junni's just sealous…uh, Sunni's just jealous."

Gusto sighed, deeply. He knew she was jealous and he was to blame for it. He had done her portrait to help her get out of her fear but when he saw Missy he had abandoned it and unknowingly torn her feelings apart and left them in slender shreds. 

But he could not do anything about now. He'd just have to try and win her trust back.

* * *

"Careful, Sunni!"

Sunni looked as the white girl smiled at her and caught the basket she had dropped. They decided to stay as Grammi was needed with Calla and Sunni was the only other one who knew the Gummiberry juice recipe. They had also learned that Missy knew it. So the two girls stayed behind to make another batch.

"So Sunni…Grammi taught you?"

The yellow furred girl nodded. "Yeah, but I have a hard time remembering the amount of berries."

Missy smiled. "I have something that might help."

"Really? What?"

"A rhyme my mother taught me before she died…"

"What is it? How does it go?"

Missy gave Sunni a gentle smile and started to sing softly,

_"Like a hen's fine head, six reds, that's what it said."_

_"Like a ripe tangerine, four orange is what they sing,"_

_"Like the color of the bird flying by, add three violets any less would be a lie."_

_"The blue jay speaks, 'Just try your best', Four blues, no more, no less."_

_"The bird sings merry, one yellow said the canary."_

_"Greens come after that, only three you have to keep yourself on track."_

_"Now you'll be in a bind, if you don't keep the three-step-stir in mind."_

_"Stir slow right, keep your grip tight."_

_"Go slow left-wise, it resists but you just need to try."_

_"The final step now, a big bam, to the side and the bubbles rise._

_"It isn't a child's lie."_

_"No matter the trial, you can do anything…just give it a try."_

Sunni smiled at her as she followed the song's instructions. She felt tempted to ask Missy what happened to her parents but this was only the second time she'd mentioned them. She knew one more thing than the others. They all knew that her mother had managed to give her that silver chain she wore. But that was the only thing she had of her mother or her father.

Besides, it gave Sunni a small amount of pleasure knowing she knew one more thing about Missy than Gusto did.

The two girls finished the batch of juice and Sunni went to get the barrel and then raced back and got the bottles. Missy gave her smile.

"Can you open the lid?"

Sunni tried but it was held fast. Missy grabbed the top and flicked her finger. The top flew off so fast, it nearly became a Frisbee. Sunni turned to her, her eyes wide with wonder. That girl wasn't kidding when she said that she was strong for a Barbic. Sunni had yet to meet a Barbic that strong.

Missy picked up the pot as Sunni held the barrel and funnel. The two girls poured the juice carefully but then, when the barrel was half full, Missy's eyes glazed over and she dropped the cooking pot. It cracked and then broke. A river of red juice spilled all over the floor. Sunni gasped but was even more surprised when Missy collapsed, clutching her head.

"Missy! What's wrong? Headache? Migraine? Grammi has herbs for them-"

"Danger!" Missy hissed. "My sixth sense! That accursed sixth sense!"

"Sixth sense?"

Sunni vaguely remembered Missy mentioning a sixth sense but she had not really understood what she meant. Now she thought she understood. Missy was seeing things in her mind, seeing visions of danger. And she did not like them. Sunni knelt in the spilled juice and hugged Missy's shoulders, even as they throbbed in seizures of pain.

"Danger, Sunni…. the Barbics! Danger…Celina is closing in on them!"

Sunni's heart froze and she muttered,

"Buddi…"

* * *

"Buddi?"

"Huh, what?"

The cub turned and Ursa knelt by him. He was sitting on the fountain in the courtyard, playing his flute. She took it from him, although gently. She didn't yank it away but did take it by force. Buddi stared at her,

"Yeah?"

"Listen Buddi," she said as she took his hands in hers. He stared at her again. Something serious was up. He knew all the signs. There was the seriousness in her eyes, the gravity in her voice and the way she took his hands in hers and held them close to her lap. When he was younger, she used to pull him onto her lap. But now in that place, she would push the hair under his hood so that it slipped through her fingers. Which she did now.

"What's wrong Ursa? Spit it out!"

Ursa gave him a smile. "All right. I want you to be ready if this new enemy attacks so…I'll be boosting your training up another hour." Buddi groaned deeply and looked about ready to whine but he decided against it. If there was one thing Ursa hated, it was a whiner.

"But-" Ursa added, "I'll be doing something new with you."

"What?" Buddi asked, his curiosity taking charge of his mind. Ursa smiled and purposely waited a minute before answering.

"I'll be using the first hour, just for reflexes. You're pretty good at that. The second I'll use for hand to hand which you need to work on," she reminded him. He knew that. And if he didn't that black eye would be a reminder for the next few days, until it faded. "Third…I've decided to start you on weapons training."

"A REAL weapon?" he asked. The spears he had were weapons but could not go real far. He didn't want to fight anyway but if he had to, he wanted a real weapon. Ursa smiled.

"Yes, Buddi, A REAL weapon." She gave him a smile. "Made smaller because of your size though but a real weapon." Buddi nodded. 

"What kind?"

Ursa shrugged. "I left that up to you. I can use them all. Choose one and I'll help you learn how to use it."

"Choices?"

"Crossbow, slingshot, nunchucks, or bow and arrow. Your call."

Buddi thought a minute. He eventually learn to use them all. He was pretty steady with his hands. But slingshot didn't do much, nunchucks were generally close range or thrown, crossbows were okay but he never did really like them. You had to aim them just right and if you messed up, you couldn't fire another fast enough to counter it.

He met eyes with Ursa. "Bow and arrow."

The older Barbic smiled again and nodded. "That was my first weapon. Good choice."

She got up and gestured the cub to follow. He knew it was time to train anyway. Maybe a weapon would make it more interesting. He wanted a change. The same old routine was wearing on his nerves and patience. He kept trying for Ursa more than himself but just couldn't get it right.

Ursa led the cub up and into Ursalia. He stuck close behind her. She kept on walking until she reached the weapons' room. Buddi paused. Ursa turned to him and smiled.

"That act of shielding Cubbi earned you just as much right to enter here as I have."

Buddi walked in, although he was clearly reluctant. Ursa waited for him and they went towards the back together. She reached up and took down two bows. They were both smaller than the others, just made for him and his size. One was dark brown, made from pine. The other was black and made from the bark they used to have in the woods. They had tried to salvage some of their weapons and brought back some bark that they intended to sue as firewood but they couldn't bear to burn more of their woods.

So they made into a bow for him.

"Which one, Buddi?"

Buddi pointed to the one made from Barbic Wood. Ursa gave him a smile.

"I knew you'd pick that one."

Buddi took it from her and Ursa picked up a quiver of small arrows. She carried those and grabbed her little one's arm. Tugging him outside, she let him go when they were in the courtyard by the targets. She picked up of the practice bows for herself and a handful of arrows. She walked back to Buddi and smiled.

"Watch first, Buddi."

Buddi looked at her. She drew her arrow up and held it directly in the center of the bow, before drawing the feathered end back against the string. She held the arrow level and then released. The arrow cut through the air and Buddi followed it with his eyes.

A perfect bullseye.

Ursa lowered her bow and turned to Buddi.

"Your shot, kid. Go for it."

Buddi stared at her and then at the bow before returning his gaze to her,

"Sure…uh, how?"

Ursa laughed and took an arrow from his quiver. She knelt down on one knee and held her hands over his. She coached him as she moved his arms. 

"First, hold the bow straight up and down." She put his hands in different positions, one near the top and one near the bottom. Then, she took the one near the top and placed the arrow in it. She waited and he drew it to the center of the bow. She shook her head but smiled.

"Buddi, you're holding it wrong. Hold it by the feather."

Buddi nodded and pulled his fingers backward. Ursa nodded. "Good, now pull it back onto the string." Buddi nodded and did as asked. She took hold of his fingers and pulled back a tad more. Then, she let go and said, 'Release."

The arrow flew and got a bit off the bullseye. 

Ursa gave him a smile, "Now try it yourself."

Buddi nodded. They kept coming for a good ten to fifteen minutes. Then, Gritty came out,

"Someone wants to see you Ursa."

Ursa nodded and turned to Buddi. "Go play a while imp. I'll be back to get you."

Buddi nodded and ran off, before she decided to let Gritty finish up the hour of training.

* * *

Missy waited in the main hall, nervous. Sunni had wanted to come but Missy told her it probably wasn't a good idea as she'd gotten in trouble last time. Besides, someone had to guard the Glen.

But now she wished she had come, she could have used some support.

"Missy!"

The white furred girl looked up as the leader of the Barbics and Gritty came in. She tried to draw on her inner strength that came from her Barbic father but no such luck, she was still nervous. But she swallowed the fear and said,

"I needed to talk to you. I…my sixth sense warned me."

Gritty looked at her, "Missy, what is this 'sixth sense' of yours?"

She sighed. "It's a curse really. Daydreams will hit me with intensity and pain. They're vivid and clear and warn me of danger before it happens."

"Sounds like a gift to me." Ursa said to the younger girl. Missy shook her head.

"No, it-"

She stopped and the two Barbics watching her saw her eyes glaze over turn solid white. She screamed in pain and clutched her head. Ursa and Gritty knelt by her and grabbed her shoulders. They were shaking with pain. The attack lasted a few more seconds before Missy slowly got up, panting.

"Gum, I hate that."

"A vision?"

Missy nodded. "That's what I came here for. I had a vision. Celina's closing her grip on you."

The adult Gummies looked at each other. "We're preparing for the worst."

Missy smiled. "I figured that. My father told me you were like that. He left because he thought that I'd be rejected because of my mother."

Ursa and Gritty looked at her seriously.

"Missy…what happened to your parents?"

Missy stopped, her eyes filled with tears, which she brushed aside with her finger. "I don't like to talk about it."

"Missy," Ursa spoke now. "You're holding it inside. You were how old?"

"Six."

"Missy…" It was Gritty now. He met her eyes as Ursa did the same. Together the two said, softly,

"Please?"

Missy sighed. 

"All right."

* * *

"Missy!" 

The six-year-old cub beamed as he father came back in. She ran to him.

"Daddy!"

He knelt and scooped her up into his arms. Tossing her up, he caught her and kissed her forehead. 

'Hey, sweetie," he smiled as she urged him to put her down. "What did you do today?"

"Built my strength. See?"

She grabbed her father's sword, a sword that Barbics only about eighteen years of age could lift, and tossed it up to catch it in between her pointer and middle finger.

"Good girl," he smiled and then looked up at his wife. She looked past him and then her eyes went wide. He whirled around. Humans were gatehring outside. He turned to his wife. 

"Aileen, get Missy out. I'll hold them off."

"But-"

"GO!"

"Y..yes." she picked her daughter up and ran.

But Missy looked over her mother's shoulder. She saw…the humans charged. Her father struck at them with his sword. But the humans out numbered him. She heard his scream and started to cry at what she saw. They flung him down, ripped his fur off with his own sword. Then, they left him…to bleed to death.

"Missy!" The girl watched as her mother put her outside their home in the trees and then she took off her silver chained necklace. Slipping it over her daughter's ehad, she told her,

"Run, little one. Go!"

"But Mama…"

Aileen smiled at her. "I'll be in your heart, sweetheart." She kissed her daughter's forehead. Missy turned and ran. She ran and ran until she felt her lungs would collapse. But she still heard the scream as her mother met her end. Tears came then and did not stop for hours…

* * *

She met ursa and Gritty's eyes. 

"Now you know. Humans."

Ursa nodded, soluemly. 

She knew nothing she said could make a difference.


	5. Jealously or Hatred

Chapter Five: Jealousy or Hatred

Buddi took his flute from his mouth and wondered. Ursa would normally have come and gotten him by now. But she still hadn't come. It had been about two hours since he saw her. He was more curious about it than wanting her to come get him. So he got up and went to find her. He'd have to train again anyway and she'd be happier he came to her for a change.

He heard her voice followed by the sound of a bow being released. Following, he wondered if she was practicing herself. She didn't become as good a warrior as she was overnight. She was always seemed training or exercising. And when she wasn't doing that, she was training him.

Buddi crept out onto the courtyard expecting to see his mentor, practicing herself. But she wasn't…at least not by herself. 

"Good, Missy!" the white furred girl smiled at the Barbic leader. She had offered to teach her to use a bow and Missy had accepted. Now although, she wasn't that good, Ursa always commented her, always gave her encouragement. Buddi must have an easy time training were her thoughts but she kept them to herself.

Buddi meanwhile was shocked. 

This girl got encouragement for doing WORSE than he'd done. Why? What was so special about _her_?

An odd feeling began to surge through Buddi's blood. It was so strong that it felt like hatred. He curled his hands into small fists that shook seemingly on their own. He felt his teeth grind together, again he felt like he had no control over it. It just happened. 

"Why _her_?"

He could hear the two girls laughing, gossiping like…well, like girls. She'd never been like that around him although he'd never really wondered why. Now he did.

He was a boy.

That's why Ursa was favoring her so. She was a _girl_.

Buddi growled. Oh, how he'd like to slug her one. But he had more sense than that. Besides, she was older. She might have been a girl and not even a full Barbic but she was still older and as long as Buddi's muscles were underdeveloped and latent, he knew that a few years difference could make a world _of_ difference.

He walked out into the courtyard and stood watching them.

"Good shot, Missy." 

Ursa helped the girl hold her bow up. Missy blushed.

"I'm not that good."

Ursa shook her head. "Nonsense! If you put in a few hours' practice every day and you'll be great. One of the best warriors I know."

Missy shrugged. Ursa pitied her and she knew it. But it was nice. It felt good to have someone that cared enough to give her some encouragement. But Missy would never forget that every time Ursa got a chance, she'd tell her to aim as Buddi did. Or to practice as Buddi did. Missy smiled but shook her head at the memory. Ursa thought the world of that cub.

Buddi watched the two and at Ursa's words:

_If you put in a few hours practice every day, you'll be great One of the best warriors I know_

Buddi's eyes stopped seeing scenery and just saw the burning red of anger.

He couldn't stand it.

He walked into the courtyard.

"Can I join you?"

Ursa looked surprised that he came on his own but nodded. She handed him his bow. He took it and stood next to Missy, his eyes blazing. But Missy either did not notice or did not mention it. That made Buddi all the more furious. Ursa stood aside, watching her two young pupils. One, alone in this world and the other, suddenly dedicated.

"Go for it, you two."

Buddi pulled his arrow back and released. His arrow found its mark in the ring around the bullseye. Missy's found hers in the second ring outside the bullseye. Buddi waited but Ursa said nothing. At least not to him. But Missy…oh! Ursa praised her like she had made a perfect bullseye from fifty feet away. Buddi tightened his grip on his bow.

The two cubs fired again.

Again, missy got praise.

Buddi got silence and his rage grew. He was so angry he was surprised Ursa couldn't see it. It felt like it would rise from him in a wave of heat.

Buddi neared the bullseye at his next shot. This time Ursa spoke to him but it wasn't what he expected.

"Buddi? I told you hold your arrow by the feather."

"Oh, right. I knew that."

She looked at him critically. "Then do it."

He nodded and fired again. But his hands were shaking so it was off. He cursed to himself, under his breath. Ursa looked to Missy, who hit the center, right on.

"Way to go, Missy!"

Buddi couldn't stand it anymore. Ursa went to move the targets back some. Buddi met Missy's eyes and said,

"Keep away from Ursa, hear me, hybrid?"

Then, he stormed off, leaving Missy stunned, confused and pitying him.

* * *

__"Good job, Missy." Ursa gave the girl a smile. "But you need to get some tips from Buddi. I taught him how to stand and how to hold it."

"Alright. I'll do that. For now, do you have a spare room where I can stay tonight?"

"Sure."

Ursa led the girl in and up into the room opposite of Buddi's. Missy smiled. 

"Thanks." 

Ursa gave her a smile and said, "and now I better go find that kid of mine."

Missy watched her until she left. She sat thinking.

Buddi loved Ursa, Missy could tell that. And he meant everything to her. She talked about him nonstop. But Missy had seen the hatred in his eyes when he looked at her. She thought back. Ursa had pitied her. That was why she'd praised her so much. She would not normally have praised her but she had told her about her parents' death.

She sighed and got up.

She had to find Buddi before Ursa.

And make amends.

* * *

"Well, there's our fearless leader."

Ursa gave Grubbi a smile and grabbed a glass. She filled it with water and took a slip as Grubbi asked her,

"Well, you didn't come in for dinner. What've you been doing?"

"I was showing Missy some stuff with the bow and arrows."

"Is she good?"

Ursa shrugged, "Needs practice but I did comment more than I usually would. She lost her parents to humans. I guess I felt that comments were my way of comfort."

Grubbi nodded.

"Was Buddi with you?"

Ursa turned to him, shocked. "For a time, why? Where is he?"

Grubbi shrugged. "I don't know. But that explains it."

"What?"

"You were favoring her."

"Yes, so…this has to do with Buddi? Where is he?"

"I don't know. All I know is that a few minutes ago, he stormed his way in here threw his bow into the far corner and stormed out. I'm worried about him, Ursa."

Ursa picked up her child's bow. Caressing it, she cursed herself. She'd been so caught up with comforting Missy that she had cast Buddi's feelings aside. She remembered now. That look in his eyes…that hidden pain. He was jealous. Why didn't she notice? How could she have hurt him so carelessly? 

She turned to Grubbi and sighed,

"I know where he is."

With that she walked out, 

To make her own amends.

* * *

Buddi sat on the top of the old horn tower in Ursalia, simmering. He was angry but gradually that anger and jealousy dulled and became sorrow. He was sitting on the platform, hugging his legs. Tears had gathered in his eyes and threatened to spill out and onto his cheeks.

For the first time in his short life, he truly felt second rate and useless.

He felt like a burden.

But the worst thing was:

He felt that he had lost Ursa's love.


	6. Blooming Adversary

Chapter Six: Blooming Adversary

Buddi heard a creak and turned. The trapdoor opened and Missy climbed up.

"Buddi? Are you sore at me?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. But it's not fair!"

He got up and walked to the edge of the lookout. He gazed down, not really seeing anything. 

Tears blurred his vision as he refused to let them fall. 

Missy put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and she smiled at him, as an older sister would. She wiped the loose tears from his cheeks with her thumb. Buddi fought the lump from his throat and said,

"I mean, I've tried everything I can think of to win her favor! I try to have patience, I try to train right, I try to be a warrior…By Gum, I even try to be someone I'm not for her! Twelve years straight! And-"

"And I win her favor in an hour, right?"

Buddi sighed and sat down on the ground, his back against the platform where the horn once stood.

"Right."

Missy sat down by him and squeezed his shoulder, slightly.

"Buddi, don't think that way. Ursa does favor you…above all else! She was complimenting me because of my parents. They both died when I was little. She pitied me. But you're…you're…" she smiled at him. "You're her baby."

Buddi stared at her. She went on,

"Granted, when you were there she seemed to be favoring me, but after you left, it was: Buddi-this and Buddi-that. Take tips from Buddi. Aim like Buddi does."

Buddi's jaw dropped. "She…did?"

"Of course, I did!" a new voice broke through.

The two turned. Ursa pulled herself up through the trapdoor. Missy walked over to her and gave her wink before disappearing down the stairway. Ursa turned back to the male child, standing on the platform. She sat down and patted the area next to her. Buddi sat and Ursa gave him a smile.

"Buddi Barbic, first off…Barbics should no better than to let a little favoring bother them." She smiled at him as his face looked ashamed. Then, she added, "But, it was mainly my fault."

Buddi's head shot up so fast, Ursa was surprised it didn't crack. But then, she'd just admitted she was wrong which now that she thought of it that surprised her too! She grabbed Buddi by the shoulders and said,

"Buddi…Missy's been through a lot. I was trying to get her to forget about her past. She's a fighter, I'll give her that but-"

Buddi leapt up. "But I _can't_ fight! Why do-"

"Whoa!" Ursa grabbed his hands and tugged him down. "Down boy."

Buddi nodded and fell silent. Ursa gave him a gentle dig in the left cheek.

"First off, you _can_ fight. I've seen you. You're a 'reserved' warrior."

"A what?"

"Someone who can fight but much prefers not to. And there is one thing that you can take great pride in Buddi. Your ability to plan."

"Really?"

Ursa nodded. "Not everyone has that gift Buddi. And one day, it may save your life."

Buddi nodded at her and then turned to the sky as a star blazed by. Ursa watched it with him. And smiled as he hid a yawn with the back of his hand. She ruffled the fur on his head. 

"And as a leader and planner, I'd say that a good idea for you would be for you to go and get ready for bed."

* * *

Celina got up and walked over to Igthorn. He looked at her with distrust but great respect.

"The time's drawing closer Igthorn. We must rid the Gummies of their future leaders…. before they grow in character and become them. Before they become the legends they will be. But first things first." She gave him an evil smile. "But what are the Barbics without their weapons?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Duke Igthorn that I'll release my minions into Ursalia and destroy the Barbics' weapons. Then, follow my plan from there."

Duke Igthorn glared at her.

"I want to know now! As master of this castle, I order you to tell me."

Celina smiled evilly. "I revived this castle Igthorn. You have no right to order me around. But vice versa…"

She smiled and with a flick of her hand Igthorn fell to the ground, weak…barely strong enough to breathe. He looked at her.

"I…yield to…you.'

She nodded and with a snap of her fingers restored his strength. Celina reached into her shadow and withdrew the blackness. It reformed into an army of black shadow warriors. Celina walked over to the mirror and waved her hand over the glass. It showed her Buddi's room, through his mirror.

He was asleep, turned on his side. Ursa walked in and draped his quilt over him. She gradually walked to his window and closed it, tightly before checking to make sure it was locked. She started out but stopped by Buddi and took his hat from his head. She blew out the candle by his bed and the one posted on the wall before slipping out.

Celina smiled and turned to her made army.

"Go…little ones. Go."

The gates were guarded twenty-four seven. She turned to Igthorn.

"But they would never think to guard their mirrors."

* * *

"Ursa!"

Someone calling her name sprang Ursa from her sleep. It was a cry of surprise and terror, rolled into one shrill scream. But what truly alerted her was who was calling her. Her face went pale and she snatched her sword from her side table, leaping up.

"Buddi!"

Ursa raced down the hall, her bare feet slapping against the cement. She was thankful that Barbics were forced to go barefoot as the callous on her feet gave her speed. She ran into Buddi's room in time to see twin black figures tear by her. She followed them a minute with her eyes before jerking back to Buddi.

He was on the floor but slowly fought his way up. Ursa ran over to him,

"Buddi? What happened?"

"I…I don't know." Buddi looked at her. Blood was making streaks down his temples from a deep cut on his forehead. His right cheek was bruised from hitting the ground and a large bump on his forehead was from someone or in this case…something hitting him hard.

Ursa took out a knife and cut a little bit off her dress. She tied it around his forehead and pulled it tight. He winced but said nothing. Ursa cut a tad more from her dress, wet it with her lips and wiped the blood from Buddi's face. The two got up in time to hear a lot of commotion and the alarm bell ring from the weapons' room. Ursa picked up her sword and told Buddi,

"Stay here Buddi."

She tore out. Buddi stood there a moment and then said,

"I'm not gonna stay here and be useless."

He took off after her.

* * *

"Keep fighting, Barbics!"

The Barbics had gathered into the weapons room. These beasts just attacked and attacked. They would attack the Barbics with their own weapons and then the weapons would be broken. She did not know who these things were but they did not seem to have any weakness!

"Fight like warriors!" she cursed the black shadowlike…thing in front of her and plunged her sword into it. But it grinned at her, evilly. Then, its hands grabbed the blade and yanked it from her. She heard it snap and then, a blur as the blade flew towards her.

"Ursa!"

She felt her body flung down as the blade plunged deep into the ground where she'd been less than a second earlier. Buddi looked at her and got up off her. She leapt her feet and jerked Buddi aside as a spearhead plunged its way into the cement ground. She pushed the cub back and said,

"Stay behind me, Buddi."

To his credit, Buddi didn't argue. He was scared. Didn't say it but Ursa could tell.

The battle seemed futile and endless. Then, as suddenly as the shadows came, they departed. Ursa looked around. There wasn't a blade left whole or a spear. Crossbows were shattered; even the battering ram was in splinters. Buddi stuck close to her and she surveyed the damage. She looked helpless, as if she had failed. 

Buddi put his cheek against her hip and Ursa looked down at him. She smiled, although it was forced.

They'd pull through. These weapons were broken but they could be repaired.

And Buddi had the only whole weapon left…or in actuality…two.

His bow, which had been under his bed.

And his mind, which was already starting to think.

* * *

Celina smiled. 

"I have one more trick up my sleeve, Igthorn. Give me three days,"

"Why?"

"To power up your troops."

"They can't be. They're already one of the stronge-"

"Not physically Igthorn. MENTALLY."


	7. FireWall

# Chapter Seven: FireWall

Buddi covered his eyes to shield them from the blazing heat. Grubbi gave him a smile and removed Ursa's melted blade from the blacksmith grill. He took a nearby hammer and started to pound out the sharp blade. Buddi watched with interest, a little too close.

Grubbi took one arm and shoved the child back. 

"Not so close, Buddi. There are sparks that fly out. I don't want any burning you. I _don't_ want it, _and_ Ursa would have my _hide_."

Buddi chuckled but stayed back. Grubbi laid the blade into the water and steam rose. Buddi waited and then the Barbic lifted it. It was completely whole again, not a sign remained that it had been broken. Buddi stared as Grubbi removed his gloves and took the hilt in his hand. A low whistle caught both Barbics' attention. 

Ursa smiled and came in.

"Great work, Grubbi."

Grubbi smiled and then handed the blade to Buddi.Buddi grabbed the hilt. It felt so light.

Grubbi asked him,

"You got it?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I got it."

"Positive?"

"I got it."

Grubbi let go. Buddi slumped to the ground, crushed under its weight.

"I don't got it."

Ursa laughed and took her blade from him. Buddi stared at her.

"How can you _lift_ that thing?"

Ursa gave him a gentle punch to the cheek. "Aw, it's light to me. Your strength'll come."

Buddi followed the two Barbics upstairs. As he did, he felt a slight pain in his arms almost like a burn. But he shrugged it off as a strain from lifting that metal monster of Ursa's. But as he walked out into the main body of Ursalia, it grew. But he tried to shove it down and ignore it.

The majority of the Barbics were working on the weapons. Buddi got a break, as most of them were too heavy for him to even pick up. But he liked to watch Ursa. She had been working on them all day yesterday and nearly all-night. Gritty finally told her to get some sleep but she refused. So, Gritty came to him. Buddi giggled as he remembered that…

* * *

"Buddi?"

Buddi had been getting ready for bed himself as Ursa had a strict rule that he had to be IN bed by ten thirty. It was ten twenty now. He got up from where he'd been watching the stars and opened the door. Gritty walked in. Gritty hardly ever came to him in his room. He always waited for him to come out.

So the first thing Buddi said was,

"Am I in trouble?"

Gritty laughed. "No. I need your help."

Buddi looked at him, curiously. "With what?"

"Ursa."

"What about her?"

"She's been up all day and insists on working all of tonight. She needs to sleep Buddi."

"Why are you coming to me, then?"

Gritty smiled at the cub. "Because you're the only one of us that can change her mind when she sets it to something."

Buddi sighed, it was true, and he couldn't deny that. But, he didn't do that a lot. But Gritty was right. Ursa did need to sleep. The cub looked at Gritty. He sighed and got up and walked past the adult asking,

"Where is our fearless leader?"

Gritty smiled. "Weapons' Room."

Buddi walked down the hall and into the weapons room. Gritty waited at the doorway to see what would happen. He still did not understand how the cub could do it. But at the moment, he was going to use the child's talent to an advantage. His friend, his best friend, if she didn't sleep soon, she'd never be ready for another battle.

Gritty smirked and waited anxiously.

"Ursa?"

The Leader of the Barbics looked up as her cub walked in, dressed in his nightshift. He knelt by her on the floor. She hugged him and said,

"What's up, Little Buddi?"

"Can I stay up?"

Ursa whirled to face him and her voice took on that don't-argue-with-me-tone. 

"No."

"Why?"

Ursa looked at him. "Buddi, I said no."

"I know. I wanna know why."

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

Ursa growled. She knew that if she didn't give him an answer, he'd keep asking, "Because you need to sleep."

"Why?"

"So you'll have strength."

"So that I can have strength to fight?"

"Yep. Now are you ready to go to bed?"

"Why don't you sleep then?"

"I'm an adult. I don't need as much."

"But…then you'll fall asleep in a battle. That'd kinda be funny to see."

Ursa looked at him critically. "Buddi…"

"What? It would!"

Ursa sighed. He had a point. Falling asleep in battle was never a good thing. And if she didn't feel energized then, she might not even have the strength to fight. That horrified her. To fail her friends and her kind and her Buddi. She smiled.

"Go to bed, you little imp."

Buddi got up and walked out. He whispered to Gritty,

"Count to ten."

Before Gritty got to eight, Ursa walked out and said,

"I'll leave you with the weapons tonight, Gritty. I need some sleep.'

He nodded. "Good idea."

As Ursa disappeared, a hand tapped his shoulder. Gritty turned and Grubbi met his eyes.

"How does the cub do it?"

Gritty shrugged, "Got me Grubbi. Got me."

* * *

Buddi sat his room, puzzling over his bow. He was wondering why they didn't take his. Did they just miss it? But his thoughts were interrupted as a mind numbing pain shot through his arms. It felt like fire was burning his arms up from inside his fur. He ground his teeth. He bit his lower lip until he felt the sour taste of his own blood. Finally, the pain was too much.

Buddi walked downstairs and looked around for Ursa. He found her as she was walking out of the weapons' room.

"Ursa!"

She turned and met Buddi with a smile. Then she saw the distress on his face.

"Buddi? What's wrong?"

He answered her with gritted teeth.

"Myarms."

"Say what?"

"My arms…they hurt."

Ursa pulled him up stairs again and into her room. She grabbed his left arm in her hands.

"Flex your arm for me Buddi."

Buddi did but it hurt, Ursa could tell by the way he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. She gave him a gentle grin. 

"A little bit more, Buddi."

Buddi tried until finally Ursa held his arm up with her left hand and felt his arm with her right. She could see Buddi was in pain, immense pain. Tears were gathering under his closed eyelids. She finally stopped and squeezed him tightly. Buddi looked at her, who smiled at him again,

"Congratulations Buddi. Your muscles are starting to develop."

"That first spurt?"

She nodded. Buddi winced.

"But it hurts."

Ursa smiled. "Believe me Buddi, I know." She thought a minute and then sat down on her bed. She pulled Buddi down so his arms were sprawled across her lap. She grabbed his left arm and started to massage it, digging her fingers in and moving in a circular pattern as Grubbi had done when hers developed. Buddi laid his head down as the pain stopped in that arm and sighed with relief.

Ursa heard a knock at her door.

"Who's there?"

"Gritty."

"Come on in, Gritty."

He opened the door and looked at Ursa with questioning eyes.

Ursa beamed, "Buddi's muscles are developing. Grubbi did this to me to numb the pain."

"Do want me to grab some of those herbs to numb pain for him?"

Buddi answered for Ursa. "Yes!"

Gritty laughed as Ursa nodded. "I thought so Buddi."

The older Barbic left and Ursa started to massage his other arm. He was breathing hard, a sign that his pain was still growing. Gritty'd bring the herbs soon. They would completely numb his arms. They'd developed the herbs and cream about when Ursa got her second spurt. But it would only last about an hour or so. There was another they'd give him tonight that would help him sleep. The first spurt always lasted twenty-four hours.

"Here Ursa," a voice called in. Gritty handed Ursa half a bulb of some herb and then took Buddi's left arm in his right hand. Using his left hand, he rubbed the herb in cream form over the child's arm until it blended in. Immediately, gritty felt the cub's growing muscles relax and withdraw from the sides of his skin. He did the same to the child's other arm.

"Here Buddi," Ursa held the herb to the child's lips. "It doesn't taste that great but it'll keep the pain at a minimum after the cream wears off."

Buddi took a bite. Oh, it was foul. Like onions and dirt. But he forced himself to swallow. Ursa kept pressing until only the root of the plant was left in her hands. Buddi sat up. He couldn't feel a thing in his arms but that meant no pain so for that he was grateful.

"Now what was it, Gritty?"

Gritty looked at his leader and said, "Igthorn's stalling for a reason. Some scouts have scooped Drekmore out. They say that he'll attack tomorrow. He has the troops ready."

Ursa sighed. 

"How many weapons do we have?"

"Not enough. Not nearly enough."

Ursa got up and Buddi watched the two.

Gritty looked at her and said, "We're working as hard as can now. Ursa, there's nothing else you can do."

"I know, Gritty. But I wish we could at least delay him, somehow. We just need a few more days."

Gritty gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know but you know for a fact that no wall or diversion could detour _that_ human."

Ursa nodded. "I'll be along to help in a minute."

He nodded and walked out. But as he did, he said to Ursa, "Should Buddi be hearing all this?"

Ursa gave her friend a critical smile. "Buddi isn't stupid. He knows that danger's near."

Buddi listened, his heart pounding. He was also thinking, remembering. The way Ursa's eyes had looked. That was how they'd looked when they lost Barbic Woods. He'd wished that he would never see her like that again. Her eyes gave her shining hair a ragged look, she looked old and worn. But she could not have been more than thirty-five. Less even. But when her eyes got that way, Buddi swore that she was at least fifty.

Gritty nodded and took off to the weapons' room. But when he looked one last time at Buddi, his young eyes were shining, blazing…like a fireball. In the thirteen years that Gritty had known the cub, he had never seen his eyes light up so. They were shining and clear, bright.

Gritty walked out and Ursa followed. Buddi sat still thinking, remembering, memories of Ursa and him mainly. But there was one that was so faint that he could barely remember anything specific but now he put all his will into trying, to remember what he could…

* * *

Ursa was younger, in her early twenties. Her hair was long but not as long as it currently was. And she had it in a ponytail, rather than down. But in her arms, she held a cub, no more than a few weeks old. He was male and had light tannish fur. His mother was gone but Ursa had taken over the role and so far she loved it. Even with all the wailing and the feedings and the diapers changing.

She was feeding the cub now. A warmed bottle, which he sucked feverishly. She laughed at his face. His cheeks were plump and full, like a chipmunk's. And his eyes were so young and innocent. He also seemed to be curious about everything. He would stare at her eyes and then beyond them as if trying to see her soul.

"Slow down Buddi." 

The cub almost seemed able to understand her. He did stop drinking so fast but still was a rather fast eater, downing the bottle in a few minutes. Ursa set it on the side table and put the cub up to her shoulder where she patted his back, gently. 

The young boy gazed up into the sky. It was ablaze with flaming shapes. A beautiful sight even to a child of his fragile and young age.

Ursa patted his back a few more times until a small burp escaped his lips. She pulled him down and saw him staring past her. She turned and saw that it was the designs from their celebration. She carried the cub out onto the balcony around the hut. He stared at the sky and then cooed lightly and stretched his arms out as if to try and touch them…

* * *

Buddi winced and shook his head. Thinking back that far made his head hurt. But there were other memories that seemed to make themselves clearer now…

* * *

A five-year-old Buddi slammed his fists against the bed.

"Mama Ursa," he pleaded with her. "I don't wanna go to bed now! No one else does!"

Ursa gave him a smile. "Buddeums, everyone is older. When you get older, you can stay up."

"But I'm not tired." He crossed his arms. Ursa gave him a warning gaze.

"Buddi, your 'Mama Ursa' already told you one story, I'm not telling another."

Buddi puffed his lip out and looked up at her by raising his eyes. Ursa winced. Buddi blinked and his eyes grew softer and his lower lip started to tremble. Ursa was visibly cracking now. Buddi pulled himself up and leaned his head against her chest.

"Please, Mama Ursa. Please?"

"Buddeums…"

"Mama Ursa. Please?"

Ursa winced and said, "Oh, all right! You know I can't turn down that face, don't you?"

"Yep."

Ursa sighed and then patted her lap. Buddi crawled into it and leaned against her, sticking his thumb into his mouth. Ursa smiled at him, 

"What legend this time, Baby?"

"Tell me 'bout the Night of the Burning Stars."

"That's not a legend."

"I know. 'M curious. Tell me, Mama Ursa. Please?"

Ursa shook her head. She simply could not turn down that cub's face. She looked at him and said,

"All right. First there's the celebration itself. You know about the Flaming Arrow?"

Buddi nodded and snuggled deeper into her chest. 

"Well, every year Mama Ursa picks someone to fire it. It's a great honor."

"When I'm old enough to shoot, can I?"

Ursa gave him a smile, "Probably baby."

"Promise?"

She nodded. "Then, the flames light up in the sky to create the moving pictures you see."

"Why doesn't it work all the time?"

"There's a special chemical we add, baby.'

"What?" The cub was yawning now. 

"Sivilan."

"What's 'at mean?"

"Burning One."

"Oh,"

Ursa started to play with his hair as his eyes drooped. The cub said around his thumb,

"It lasts long time."

"Only for seven days, baby."

"Uh?"

Ursa smiled. "The sun disappears seven times, baby."

The cub nodded and then the feigned tiredness turned into genuine as he dozed off in her arms. She laid him down and covered him up. He was so young and innocent looking. She walked out and closed the door. She could hear his heavy breathing. He was out.

* * *

Buddi was surprised. He'd almost forgotten Ursa's nicknames. He'd been little and so she'd called him, "Buddeums," and "Baby." He missed it occasionally. It had been a few years since she'd used them. He'd last called her "Mama Ursa" when he was about eight.

But there was one more memory that came back….

* * *

Buddi was ten now. He was always into something and always in the trees. He'd earned a reputation lately as being the fastest and most agile of the Barbics. At least in the trees. They said that you could throw a stone from any height in the woods, even from just ten feet off the ground and Buddi'd be able to swing from the top of the forest and catch it before it hit the ground.

The child lived up to his reputation. He was always in the trees…always. He knew all their branches, all their nooks and crannies. He even knew where he could fall in complete safety because the branches formed a net beneath him. Ursa and Gritty always told him not to go too far up. But of course, he never listened.

He was a cub.

Even now, Buddi was up in the trees. It was late, almost seven. He had to be in by seven thirty, a curfew he hated. But in the meantime, he was full of energy and went higher and higher.

"Buddi! You go any higher and you're in trouble!"

It was Grubbi, the eldest of the Barbics. Buddi stopped a moment and regarded the Barbic before shrugging and swinging even higher. He didn't really listen when the adults set standards on where he could go. He knew his limits. He knew when he went too high and then he'd come down. He was actually afraid of heights but for some reason, Barbic Woods never made him afraid. Mountains did but not trees.

Buddi was about a mile or so from the top. These trees were huge. Tall as mountains, and sometimes taller. He looked around and then spied Ursa and Gritty looking up at him, critically. He shrugged and looked up. This was the highest he'd ever gone. But he was suddenly curious and wondering. Ursa and Gritty headed up to him and stopped about a hundred meters beneath him. It was Ursa that called to him,

"Buddi! Come down now. You need to get ready for bed anyway."

Buddi turned to her, "aw, Ursa! Do I gotta?"

"Yes."

Buddi looked at her a minute.

"Five more minutes?"

"No."

"Four more minutes?"

"No."

"Three more minutes?"

"No!"

"Two more minutes?"

"No."

"One more minute?"

Gritty laughed but answered with Ursa.

"No!"

Buddi pouted. "All right already. I'm coming…" he paused and looked upward.

"In a minute."

He swung upward and leapt higher, to the top of the forest, ignoring Ursa and Gritty's calls beneath him. He heard them scrambling to catch him but he was far faster than they were and kept climbing and swinging. Finally, he was close to the top. He stuck his head up and through the branches. He was looking out over the forest now.

His mouth dropped.

He'd never seen so many trees. They stretched for miles and miles, a blanket of green. He turned and saw the same thing in another direction. But as he looked he saw a clearing where there looked like a well. He almost went after it but before he could, a strong hand grabbed his collar, jerked him down into the lower branches and gave his behind a firm whack. Ursa looked at him angrily.

"Buddi, I thought I told you not to EVER go this high!"

"You did."

Ursa gave him a hard glare. "Then listen to me!"

"Okay, okay." He rubbed his bottom and told her, "But ya didn't have to hit me so hard."

Ursa cocked an eyebrow at him. "Hard? Do you want to _feel _hard?"

Buddi shook his head swiftly. Ursa picked him up and swung down into the lower branches, where Gritty still was. Ursa was more agile in the trees than he was. But Gritty still looked at him with an angry glare. Buddi stuck by Ursa. He wasn't as close to Gritty as he was to Ursa.

Ursa put him into bed herself, something she had not done since he was eight. Buddi grabbed her arm as she started to leave. The woman turned, but there was no longer anger in her eyes. Buddi looked at her.

"Ursa?"

"Yes?"

"I…what was that clearing? The one with the well? Outside the forest a bit?"

Ursa sat down and said softly, "The Sivilan well. Its one of the places where we gather the Sivilan gas. There's two others: one by the Ursalian mountains and one near Drekmore."

Buddi winced. "That creepy castle? Yuck."

Ursa smiled. "Yes, that 'creepy castle.' We use hollow spears to fill and pump the gas. Then, we add the herbs to make it more condensed. Blowing it out does the rest."

Buddi nodded. "Thanks,"

She nodded. "And Buddi?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't scare me like that again."

* * *

There was one other memory that started to replay as well, simply words, Ursa's words:

_"T__here is one thing that you can take great pride in Buddi. Your ability to plan."_

__Memories of the Night of Burning Stars…his knowledge of the wells…

Buddi suddenly jumped up.

"That's it! That's it!"

"What's it?" a voice called. Buddi turned and saw Missy by the doorway, her white hair loose about her shoulders. Her narrow eyes smiled at him as he ran to her. 

"Missy? How late is it?"

"Almost ten, why?"

Buddi cursed in Barbic. Ursa'd be coming to put him to bed soon. But if…he was willing to risk it. He was a Barbic. And he would NOT just sit back and watch his friends and family attacked. Then he met Missy's eyes. She was staring at him. He ran to her and grasped her hands.

"Missy, please! If Ursa asks where I am, just tell her that I'll be back soon!"

"Where are you going?"

"I have an idea to delay Igthorn but Ursa'll never let me go if I tell her. Please say you won't tell."

Missy stared at the child. His eyes were bright and wide, sparkling. He was begging her, his face a mask of emotion. He needed her help, she knew. But…she couldn't bear to lie. She sighed,

"I won't tell as long as I'm able."

Buddi paused but nodded. "Thanks." He started out the door into the hallway but Missy caught his hand.

"Then for Ursa I'll say it: Be careful."

Buddi nodded and headed out into the hall, down the stairs and into the room where they kept their hollow spears.

* * *

Buddi threw one spear aside. 

It was filled to the brim with the silvian gas. It had taken the child awhile before he figured out how to fill them. True to her word, there were wells near Drekmore, as Ursa had said. There was muck around them and thorns but that did not bother or detour a Barbic. Especially not a stubborn child.

Buddi cursed again and tightened his cloak. Ursa had given it to him when he turned thirteen as well as his first dagger, which he had in the sheath by his right foot. It helped keep the cold out a bit but it was drafty here. And he was tired. He had to force his way through the bushes to get here and he had quite the load. He carried six of the spears and had his bow slung over his shoulder. He only had one arrow left.

Buddi bit the top off the spear and dipped it into the well. Immediately, the smell of silvian reached his nose and he thought that he'd pass out. The smell made his sleepy and weak. It was that gas that Ursa and the others added to herbs to create a sleeping pill. 

It was the last one he needed. But the hard part wasn't getting the gas; it was getting into the castle and spreading it. He had an idea about how he could get in but as to spreading the gas; he would have to take his chances. He saw how Ursa and the others did it. They would blow it out in the center of where they wanted it to spread. There were special Barbics that knew how to make it twist and turn but he didn't want designs.

He needed a wall.

* * *

"Buddi! Buddi!"

Ursa ran around another corner and straight into Gritty. She tumbled down onto her back. Gritty was surprised but then laughed and helped her up.

"What's up, Ursa? You looked worried. I mean more worried than you were earlier." The Barbics had decided that they would stick out the attack. Fight as best they could and if they had to they would retreat. But Ursa was looking for Buddi. She wanted him to stay hidden. But she couldn't find him.

"Have you seen Buddi?"

Gritty shook his head. "No, not since I came in on you two. Why? Is he missing?"

Ursa nodded. "I can't find him anywhere. It's not his style to take off when he knows I'll be coming for him in a few minutes."

Gritty nodded. "Well, look the others have a good hand on the weapons. I'll help you look."

Ursa nodded and thanked him, in Barbic.

The two adults wandered around a time, calling the cub's name. He never answered. Ursa was not normally the type to panic but she found herself starting to do so. If Buddi was still gone when Igthorn attacked…she'd never know where he was. If she didn't find him soon, chances were she wasn't going to.

"Buddi!"

No answer. Then another voice spoke, feminine,

"I know where he is."

The two adults whirled around. Missy came out of her room, her face obviously guilty. Ursa ran to her.

"Where?"

Missy sighed. "He said that he had a plan to help delay Igthorn. So he-"

"He what?" Ursa's heart froze. The cub wasn't that stupid. He wasn't…he wouldn't have-

"Missy," Gritty spoke, his voice uncannily calm. "Did he go to Drekmore?"

Missy said nothing. Just nodded her head slightly. Ursa grabbed the hybrid's shoulders and shook her,

"Alone?!"

Again, a nod.

The two adults looked at each other. Gritty said calmly,

"Take me with you."

Ursa nodded and the two adults tore past Missy and outside. Missy sat down. 

"I'm sorry, Buddi." She muttered, "I couldn't let her worry anymore."

* * *

Buddi darted into the shadows as two Ogres walked by, carrying some very nasty looking spears. Buddi had managed to get in, through the shafts in the ceilings. Built there for air circulation, it also was just big enough for him. Sometimes, being the smallest of the Barbics had its advantages.

He was also to advantage now as because of his small size, the ogres dismissed him as a barrel or something. As soon as the ogres had gone, Buddi scampered to the window. He'd spread the gas along this wall and hopefully he had enough. Trying to draw on his old and blurry memories, Buddi took the end of the staff and blew with all his might. 

White foam came from the end and as the cub watched, it spread like mist. When it finally looked finished, there was a layer of white, covering the whole side of the castle from top to bottom. That was good. That was exactly the amount he needed. As the child kept his gaze on it, it faded in color to be invisible.

"A Gummi bear!"

Buddi jerked around and spied Toadwart, the runt ogre rushing to him. Buddi leapt up and over him and ran. He'd forgotten to keep his ears open and his guard up. What it Ursa always told him? Oh yeah…_when your guard goes down, you'll soon follow._ He cursed himself, "Buddi, you idiot."

The child ran around a corner and ducked into the shadows. The small ogre ran around the corner. Buddi stuck his foot out, sending the runt flying into the wall. Buddi leapt over him and ran up the stairs. Half way up, he saw Zad and Zook coming down. They saw him too.

"Look, it's the Barbic boy!"

Buddi stared. Something wasn't right. Ogres were not that smart. Then he realized…. Celina. Of course. They had noted Drekmore reformed shortly after the visions began to come. Now he knew that had to be Celina too. So, did she have…could she increase the Ogres' intelligence?

Buddi ducked beneath the two ogres legs and ran up to the other window. He threw his hollow spear at them, the empty one. They tripped and tumbled down the stairs. Wasting no time, Buddi blew the second full spear into the air on this side. It spread quickly and covered the same area as the other had. He slammed the door and jammed the empty spear in place, to try and hold it.

Buddi ran to the other two sides and repeated the procedure. He sometimes had trouble with ogres but not too often. But now came the hard part. Getting to the top. He knew that an elevator shaft led up to the top but he honesty did not know if he could climb that far. But he was determined to try.

The child found the shaft easily enough. But there were ogres standing by it. He had to get them away. The child hid in the shadows. He knew of a sure fire way to make them leave but it was risky. Ursa sure as the sun rose would tar off his head if she found out. But then again…if she found out he'd been _here_ all this time, he was in for a lecture and maybe even a whipping anyway. Taking a deep breath, he leapt from the shadows and into full view.

"Gummi Bear! Get him!"

The ogres tore after him. Buddi ran straight at them and darted around their legs. He stood perfectly still outside the shaft. They leapt to him but at the last second Buddi flexed his legs and grabbed a hold of the rope that lifted the car up and own. The two ogres yelped in fear and went spiraling down the empty tube. Buddi started to climb up, his spear in between his teeth.

It was putting a strain on the child but suddenly, he felt the rope move. The ogres were lifting the car, to try and get him down. But Buddi merely leapt to the other rope and let them lift him up. His arms still hurt and beyond that, he was scared. The fear had been pushed down inside of him but now it decided to surface. Buddi tried to steady his shaking hands and keep his calm as Barbics were supposed to. Finally, he drew on memories of fun and carefreeness as Ursa had taught him to. His fear cooled.

The cub was lucky. No one was up here and the Ogres had kept going until they got to the end of the rope. He swung off and looked around. He was at the highest peek. Tucking his spear in his mouth again, he slowly and reluctantly reached out and grabbed a hold of the bricks that made up the tower. He had to get directly on the roof.

He swallowed hard and tried to imagine he was in Barbic Woods. It didn't work. He was shaking so badly he thought that he'd collapse at any minute…and go tumbling to the ground to become a flat plankin. He swallowed and cursed himself again. "Stop it, Buddi. Stop it. Focus. Focus."

He forced his hands to steady and focused on his task. He managed to get a firm grip and pulled himself up onto the roof, panting and trembling. Taking the spear from his mouth, he aimed it upward and blew again. The mist spread and he saw the other four sides become visible as it touched their corners. He'd made a box of silvian gas. That was good. 

Buddi reluctantly looked down.

He felt like he'd fall that very minute. He was scared…terrified. He hated heights, if they weren't in trees. There was nothing for him to grab hold of if he were to fall. And the way he was shaking, it'd be a miracle if he didn't.

The cub would never know how but he managed to get back inside and to the circulation vents. He felt safer there. He had difficult crawling with his bow but at least he didn't have spears to trouble with anymore. He was still relieved when he reached the end and stepped through the gas. It immediately reformed. As he ran out, he saw that the gas had even sank under the water of the moat. It burned underwater? Was that possible?

Buddi shrugged it off and ran into the woods…to have someone grab him and clap a hand over his mouth. His muscles tightened; bringing the pain of them growing back and his heart became a hammer. But he cooled when he heard that voice,

"Buddi Barbic, of all the stupid irresponsible things you could have done, this takes the cake!"

The hand released him and he turned to find Ursa and Gritty behind him. Before he could say a thing, Ursa gave him a firm slap across the face. Buddi rubbed his cheek as she pointed at him and positively hissed,

"_That_ is for scaring me to death!"

Gritty was looking at him with look that could have killed. Buddi swallowed and said. "I…I…I"

"We got that," Gritty growled. Ursa gave Gritty a glare but turned to the child with a cold stare as well. She waited as he swallowed and said,

"I…I had an idea. Something that would buy us time. Time to get ready."

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

Buddi looked directly at them and said, "Honestly for two reasons," He cut some material from his tunic and tied it tightly around the arrow point. "One: I knew you'd never let me come. And two," he took his bow from his shoulder and leaned it against the ground, "I didn't think you'd listen."

The two adults looked at each other as Buddi cracked two stones together, near the arrow point. It caught flame and Buddi lifted his bow. He gave Gritty a smile.

"It was you that gave me the idea."

"What was that?" Their anger had cooled and now was replaced with genuine curiosity. Buddi smiled again as he drew the arrow back and took aim.

"No wall could confine that human. No made wall anyway."

Ursa knelt by him, "Buddi, what're you saying? What's going on in that head of yours?"

Buddi gave her a gentle grin and said, "A wall of nature."

The two adults exchanged glances as gritty fell to his knees as well. Buddi said softly,

"A FireWall."

He released.

The arrow flew as the trio watched it. 

The moment it hit the gas, it took flame and rose up at a speed that shocked even Buddi. It reached the sides and the corners formed, perfectly. Then, the top layer took flame. They could hear Igthorn's cries of disbelief and anger. The man was ruthless but even he knew that he could not pass through a barrier of fire without causing damage. The damage would not be worth the journey. He was sealed in. Buddi felt someone pick him up. It was Ursa. She lifted him over her head and said,

"Buddi? You little genius you!"

She spun him around and then finally held him on her hip. The three stood there a minute more, the smoke invading their noses and the flames dancing about, lighting up their faces. The three said together in unison what they saw but could not believe. The one thing that could confine Igthorn….

"A FireWall."


	8. Hope Shattered

# Chapter Eight: Hope Shattered

"Need some help, Ursa?"

Ursa looked at Gritty. She'd been carrying Buddi for most of the way back. She normally wasn't very caring but lately she had been changing on that. She had been more lenient towards Buddi and even now was being extremely motherly. She'd been motherly as he grew from young childhood towards his teenage years but since he was eight, she'd been pretty stern. 

Barbics were tough. She'd been kinder and softer when the child was younger because although they were raised to be tough, she did not want a Barbic that was heartless. Besides…something about the cub made it impossible for her NOT to love him. She still worried about him and something told her she always would. He meant the world to her.

"No thanks Gritty." Ursa moved the cub a bit. "I'm strong enough."

Gritty looked at her. "Stubborn as always. But softer than a jellyfish with Buddi."

Ursa glared at him. "I'm softer towards him lately…I admit that. With these visions…you heard what Buddi said he saw. How can I not be?"

Gritty shrugged, "It's like something is telling you to be understanding isn't it? Something tells you that Buddi needs his 'mother figure' back."

Ursa froze. It was in a way. She felt a coldness on the wind. It was wearing on her. She was tired. She was worn. The responsibility of being leader did not weigh on her as a general rule. But as Buddi told her about these visions…and Igthorn grew more determined…it was straining. She was worried about Buddi…about their future. She was a Barbic…a warrior!

But she was tired.

Ursa felt someone tap her shoulder again. It was Gritty. He looked at her, with sympathy.

And opened his arms, for Buddi. Ursa thought, her muscles were tired. Gritty looked at her, sternly as he had when he liked to tease her when they were cubs. It had been playful but Ursa had always had some respect for him. As he shared to her. She nodded, reluctantly, and gave Buddi to Gritty.

The cub had started to yawn when they were about ten miles from Drekmore. They had to reach the Quickcars and so Ursa had scooped Buddi up in her arms. She normally would have told him to buck up but he had just quite possibly saved them. He deserved a reward of some sort.

Besides…he was just a child.

He'd fallen asleep. And Ursa had carried him a time. But now, she felt the weight lift and she stretched her arms over her head. Gritty laughed and shifted the cub a bit. Buddi was tired and even Gritty knew that he deserved the sleep. He'd faced Igthorn, one of his fears and heights…the one thing every Barbic knew terrified him unless it was in the trees.

Buddi stirred slightly but he stayed asleep and didn't wake up.

It was hours later when the three Barbics arrived back. The other Barbic shad gathered at the gates when they walked in. Buddi was in Ursa's arms again. Ursa met the others' eyes.

"We have time now. At least a week's time. Can you ready weapons by then?"

Grubbi nodded. "Without a doubt. But…how?"

Ursa smiled, said nothing but looked at the cub in her arms. She didn't have to say anything. 

They knew it was Buddi's accomplishment.

They nodded and headed off to repair the rest of their weapons. Ursa carried Buddi up to his room and laid him down. He was still for a time but then, turned and laid on his side. Ursa watched him a minute before she got up and left him, alone with his dreams.

* * *

Sunni had been sitting silently. She had told the others that Missy had gone to Ursalia but she secretly felt a fear, an agonizing fear. The visions had grown. They were more vivid than ever. In fact, she had even woken up from nightmares screaming. She wondered if Buddi was having the same trouble. She had quickly decided that he wasn't. He had the visions but…

Sunni leapt up. The heck with her punishment. She'd broken Gruffi's groundings before and she would do it again. She had to go to Buddi. Had to. But this time, she'd take the long and safer way. She knew that she was needed out there. That something important would happen soon…. something that she needed to be there for.

Buddi was strong. Sunni slipped to the hallways and down to the QuickTunnels. 

"Barbics are brave. They will never cry out in fear. Never admit it. Nothing is scary enough to make _them_ scream…"

* * *

"Stop! Stop! Don't! Leave us alone!"

Buddi tried to bite the screams down, tried to suppress them. Nightmares…he knew he was screaming and he knew that they were only dreams. But they were horrid dreams. Dreams where he could feel everything…smell everything…see everything…

He saw the blood, smelt it and saw the blades…flashing digging in flesh and fur, without remorse or clemency…

"STOP IT!"

Suddenly, something grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him hard. He heard a faint voice.

_"Buddi! Buddi! Wake up!"_

Buddi's eyes flew open. He sat up, swiftly, his heart pounding. He felt cold sweat on his arms and legs, his sheets were clammy. That dream…that horrid scene….

"Buddi?"

The child turned, his matted hair slipping into his eyes briefly. Ursa looked at him, baffled and genuinely concerned. Barbics did not scream out from nightmares. Buddi hadn't since he was seven. Ursa had heard him scream and had come in and woken him up.

"Oh, Urs..s..a." he stammered. "Sorry."

Ursa shrugged. "Barbics don't scream out from dreams, Buddi…" she looked directly into his eyes, "Unless it's worth the screams."

That was her way of asking what it was about. She never asked directly. Buddi shuddered a moment before saying,

"I'm all right Ursa. Really.." he added seeing her look of disbelief.

Ursa got up. "Your choice. But you're a Barbic, Buddi. If something scares you, you face it. And if you don't talk about it, I don't expect to hear you scream again." She paused. "Or else you tell me right now. Understand?"

Buddi nodded. Ursa waited a minute but Buddi did not want to reveal any weakness to her. He always was afraid that if he showed weakness in anyway, she'd scold him…tell him that Barbics never feared. But they did, Buddi knew that. Still, he tried everything to win Ursa's favor. The Barbic leader waited a moment more but Buddi made no move to reveal the dream. Ursa cursed herself. She'd sounded too stern…too disappointed when she should not have been. No one was fearless. _No_ one. She nodded at the cub though, preserving her pride, and she disappeared out his door. Buddi hugged his knees and almost wished he were a cub again. When he'd been five and six, nightmares would come occasionally but that meant a ticket into Ursa's room and a night in her bed, her comforting arms around him. He'd always felt safe when she did that and cooed to him, stroked his hair gently.. But he was older now and because he'd gotten growing pains that meant he was slowly becoming an adolescent. He was too old for that.

But at that moment, staring into the cold air he wished for the first time that he honestly didn't care.

* * *

"Welcome back, Sunni." Sunni gave the Barbics a small smile and filed past them into the courtyard. It was early morning. She had decided to come back after all, despite that she knew that she was risking a spanking for it. She didn't care. She needed to see Buddi. She _had_ to.

"Hey Sunni!"

Sunni turned to see Missy running to her. The others had not questioned when she ran off. They trusted her. As did Sunni. The girl had an aura of maturity and responsibility about her. But there was always something else in her eyes…sadness. It was like she was always weighted down with something. But she tried to have fun every second of the day. They simply could NOT get the child to study or cook. She was either exercising or playing with Buddi, Sunni or Cubbi. She always had fun.

"Hi Missy. You've been here a while."

The white furred girl nodded. "Yes, I feel as if they understand me. But," she added seeing the girl's crushed face, "that doesn't mean you don't. They just get along with me better."

Sunni nodded. "Where's Buddi?"

"In the kitchen. Grubbi's making dinner. You got here late."

Sunni looked at her, "Did you know I was coming?"

Missy shook her head. "Not by my sixth sense. By common sense."

Sunni smiled. "You figured not even Gruffi could keep me away from my best friend?"

"Essentially.'

Sunni smiled. "You're right."

* * *

Grubbi put the last of the mixed potatoes and other herbs into a pan. Sticking it into the oven, he turned to Buddi who was watching.

"I'm glad you want to help Buddi," the older Barbic said kindly. "But I don't think I need any help."

Buddi nodded and started to get up. Ursa and Gritty walked in and sniffed.

"I can smell those herbs already, Grubbi." Ursa commented. Gritty smiled.

"And they already smell great."

Grubbi smiled. "Thanks. Oh, and Buddi?"

The cub turned. The elder Barbic picked the bowl from the countertop and said, "I don't need any help but," he handed the bowl to Buddi. "You can lick the bowl."

Buddi beamed. Grubbi was a great cook at everything he made and it was rare thing that he made that Buddi didn't like. It never really mattered as he had to eat it anyway but Grubbi's potato mixture was his absolute favorite. His bright eyes lit up.

"Thanks."

Buddi did not waste time. He sat down and started the work that every child is an expert at. Licking every last morsel from a bowl. Unlike some children his age would have done, Buddi didn't bother using the spoon. His fingers were much more efficient. They got everything out. Although by using them, he got a stern look from Ursa. He looked at her with his wide eyes and said,

"What? I'm a cub what did you expect?"

Gritty chuckled and even Grubbi had to laugh at the look Ursa gave him. Finally Ursa gave in and laughed too.

"What so funny?"

The four turned and Missy entered, followed by Sunni.

Buddi leapt up. "Sunni!"

Sunni laughed. "Hi Buddi!"

"What brings you back, Sunni?" Ursa asked. Sunni gave her a very serious smile, a smile that to Ursa at least, seemed almost…barbic. Sunni gave her a wink. 

"Takes more than Gruffi to tie me down. Besides, I thought that something bad would happen as Missy just left to come here."

Ursa gave the two a grin. "We'll you're certainly welcome here. Buddi? Why don't you and Sunni go play?"

Buddi stared at her. Ursa…telling him to play? Wasn't she usually saying to go train? He looked at her, baffled. Ursa laughed. 

"Go! You're cubs right?"

The two children exchanged glances before saying, "Yeah! We are!" and tearing out the door before Ursa could take a second breath. Missy was the only one watching with sadness. She sensed danger…growing danger. Igthorn could become free as soon as the firewall slacked. And Celina…who knew what she could do?

Missy walked out and to her room.

She had to write a few things.

* * *

"Faster Buddi! I bet that I can beat you!"

Buddi laughed at that thought and stepped down on his scooter's pedal. The speed increased and he easily overtook Sunni. She growled and tried to catch up.

The two had found the scooters that they'd ridden together shortly after they met each other. They had ridden a long time before they came in to eat. Delicious as always and Sunni appreciated a little relief from Grammi's cooking. Maybe Grubbi could teach her something, if she was patient enough to listen. Afterwards, Sunni and Buddi were out again, even though it was getting dark and would soon get cold.

The two cubs looked back. They'd heard something. Looking, they saw two Barbics approaching them, Ryo and another one. It was Ryo that spoke.

"All right you two. Ursa says in now."

"What?" Buddi stood up. "But she says I don't have to be in until ten."

Ryo nodded. "True enough but there's some activity in the mountains and Ursa's not taking any chances. She said, 'Tell those two to come in right now.' Aw, don't Buddi," Ryo added as Buddi started to protest, "these are the words from the lips of Ursa herself and you know that when Ursa gets mad, she's the Barbics' leader with strong emphasis on the 'Leader.'"

Buddi nodded. "We could go see what it is."

Ryo stared at him, "Buddi? Are you 'looking' for a tanning?"

Buddi inwardly shuddered and outwardly winced. Ursa had spanked him before. An event he would love to forget. It had only been a few months ago. He didn't remember what he did, all he remembered was one moment Ursa's eyes had flashed at him and the next, she had scooped him up and under one arm and whacked him on the rear…hard. Three times she'd done that. Each one more painful than the next one. He did not want to go through that again.

"But someone has to, right?" Sunni interfered. "Besides, it's not like we'll do anything. Just check it out and then head right back."

The guards exchanged glances. They _did_ need to know what that was and the cubs were likely the less noticeable. The two turned to them and directly to Buddi.

"All right. But be careful. Anything happens to you and Ursa'll have our heads. And be swift. You look and you come back…understood?"

Buddi nodded and grabbed Sunni's hand. They knew something would happen. They had a feeling it may clear up this mystery of the visions. And for that…to know why these terrible visions came to them…Sunni was willing to risk anything. Buddi as well and when that included a spanking from Ursa, that was something.

The two weren't aware that slipping quietly behind was Missy, her eyes empty, sad and scared.

* * *

Buddi and Sunni knelt over a narrow ledge and peered over. Buddi stuck by Sunni. Sunni was a brave girl but although she would never say it, Sunni felt safer with Buddi there. Although he was only a small Barbic, a child, and probably could not do much more than she could against a real enemy, it was always a comfort to have him by her side.

Buddi smiled at his friend. He stared at her. Her hair was flowing in the wind, trailing behind her. Her eyelashes were coated with some ice and her cheeks slightly flushed with the cold. Buddi found himself staring harder. Pretty, she was pretty.

Buddi shook his head. He had a reason to be here. And it was getting late…and cold. And he was gonna get tired soon. He was starting to be worn but wasn't really tired yet. But he also was afraid. Igthorn was still contained inside his firewall but Celina could easily get out and he put nothing past her. He didn't know why she had not come. He knew that she was ruthless and probably wanted her victims to suffer and lose hope. But he refused to.

"Buddi! Down there. I think I see a fire or something!"

Buddi looked to where Sunni was pointing. Sure enough, there was a small swirl of black smoking rising and the faint glow of a fire. Sunni scampered ahead but Buddi grabbed her by her foot and yanked her back. 

"Wait Sunni! I don't trust this."

The girl Gummi nodded and hen gently pried her friend's fingers from her ankle. Buddi blushed. Sunni merely smiled and gave him a gentle punch of the shoulder. The two cubs peered closer but all they saw was a fire. Sunni didn't like this…it was too quiet. She turned to Buddi.

"Buddi, I-"

"Shh! Quiet!" he hissed, holding up his hand and covering her mouth. Sunni watched him. His ears were sharp, sharper than hers. Barbics were trained practically from birth to be tough and know how to survive. To make their ears sharper, they were trained once a month, in hand to hand, blindfolded. They had to rely on other senses than just their eyes.

Buddi listened. He heard it, although faintly. Feet and breathing. He grabbed and Sunni and listened again. A faint sliding sound. The sound of a knife leaving a sheath. He threw Sunni down as a blade missed them by inches. Both cubs looked up.

The same woman they'd seen in their dreams was looking down at them.

Sunni screamed and tears of fear filled her eyes. Buddi didn't scream. But his eyes grew and his heart froze. The color drained from his face.And that blood seemed to fill his legs, making them heavy but strong. He yanked Sunni up and ran. Celina watched, amused. They knew that couldn't run from her and yet they tried.

Buddi and Sunni ran and ran. Sunni fell and her heart felt so fast that she felt that she would die. Buddi yanked her up but she was so scared…so frightened, her knees gave out. Buddi looked up. Celina was starting to walk to them. They could feel the evil vibrating from her, the ruthlessness. Not even Igthorn punched that much fear into them.

With more strength than Buddi knew he had, he lifted Sunni into his arms and ran, carrying her.

Celina was surprised but not terribly worried. 

He was a Barbic but he was a cub. And the child's strength would only last so long before he was too exhausted to even run himself.

* * *

Buddi gasped for air and put Sunni down. Sunni stood, although shaking. Buddi collapsed to his knees and then sat down, trying to pull air into his lungs that were burning. But so were his arms. His growing pains had stopped for the most part but still came if he overused them. He had just done that. Sunni had to weigh almost as much as he did and he'd just ran at least fifty meters with her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Buddi."

Buddi merely shook his head. "Don't be. I…" he stopped and took in a huge gulp of air. "I probably needed the exercise of those muscles anyway."

"But Ursa said you don't use them until the third spurt."

Buddi nodded. "But if you're running on adre..re..whatever that word is. Adrenaline. If you're going on adrenaline, you can't be picky. Beggars can't be choosers."

"So your body uses them anyway. Uses what it has."

Buddi nodded. He rubbed his arms, faintly. They still burned. Then, a voice made his blood run cold.

"Did you two honestly think you could outrun me?"

The two cubs turned and saw that woman again. She smiled. "Oh, come now, surely you expected to see me sooner or later, yes, no?"

Buddi fought his way up and faced her, despite the fear rushing in his blood. Celina smiled.

"You're brave cub. And smart." She shook her head, "A FireWall. Very, very clever. And you knew that _I_ could escape it didn't you?"

Buddi remained silent and moved so that he was in front of Sunni. The girl Gummi looked at him. He narrowed his eyes, bravely. Celina laughed.

It was a laugh that chilled Buddi beyond his bones.

"Don't you two want to know what I want?"

"We know," Sunni got up and stood by her best friend, just behind him. "You want to alter the future. Missy told me. You want to get rid of those that will turn the tide. In a war."

Celina clapped, mockingly. "Very good. But surely you asked yourselves: why are we seeing this? Why us?'

The two cubs looked at each other. Celina continued and raised her hands, in a clasped form.

"That's because the two is you two! You two will alter the war; turn the tide for your kind. But I doubt you can do so if you never grow up!"

And with that she let loose a blow that made it impossible for even a Barbic not to scream in pain. Both children screamed, howled…

"Gruffi!"

"Ursa!"

* * *

Ursa felt a twinge on her heart, like a tightening. She stopped what she was doing and ran out to the guards. 

"Where are the cubs?"

Ryo and the other looked at each other. But before they could think of an excuse not to know, Ursa was in their face. Her eyes were narrowed and her jaw tight. Her fists were turning white at the knuckles and her voice came at them like acid.

_"Where are they?"_

__Reluctantly, Ryo told her.

* * *

Buddi and Sunni sat up, moaning with pain. They fought to get up but lost. Celina was smiling. 

"Don't worry…. it'll be fast."

With that, she flung that final ball of power. A blast of fire. Buddi knocked Sunni down and laid face down on the snow-covered earth, wincing and praying…praying for Ursa.

But it never hit him. Both cubs heard a howl of pain followed by another and another. Then, they stopped.

Sunni and Buddi looked up and their faces went white and their voices howled, cracking.

"MISSY!"

The white furred girl tumbled backward, to land in their arms. She was bleeding, deeply and severely. But she was calm. She'd known that they'd need her. She'd reacted…and took their pain herself. But she was physically weak. It was weakening her, killing her. Celina was calm too, her face barely containing a smile.

She'd planned that.

She had to rid herself of the hybrid first. There were things she needed before she could rid herself and Igthorn of Buddi and Sunni. Besides, she was not a merciful killer. She liked to see her victims suffer. And this would do for now. She took another look. Blood was dripping from the girl's mouth. Celina smiled…

Vanished.

"Missy!" Buddi was fighting to keep calm but he found it hard not to let his voice crack. Missy was bleeding, severally. They needed help but had none.

"Missy…" Sunni stared at her, tears staining her yellow fur. "Are you-"

"I knew you'd need me." She smiled faintly. "Be careful. And…people call me Missy."

She paused, and blood started to cloud her vision. Softly, she said, "Alina. My name is Alina."

Ali…a name that to glen gummies meant 'influence' in the ancient language. -Na was a suffix in Barbic. It was a term of endearment. The white furred girl smiled at them faintly. 

"Just call me Alina."

Then, she closed her eyes.

Buddi and Sunni stared a moment before they started to shake her. Her body flopped in their arms. Buddi began to press on her chest, trying to bring her back. It was after five minutes that he had to stop. Five minutes was the absolute limit. Any trying beyond would be futile. Tears slid down his face.

Sunni buried her face into Alina's hair. Buddi tried to stay strong but collapsed, crying to himself.

But both cubs heard that cold and heartless laughter.

Her voice would echo in their ears forever:

"Everything's ready to go now."

## End of Book One

To Be Continued…


End file.
